noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Urokai Agvain
|image = |age= 820+ |gender = Male |race = Noble |status = Deceased |occupation = Elder, Ex-Clan Leader |affiliation = Union |first-appearance = Chapter 274 |last-appearance = Chapter 279 }}Urokai was a Noble and a previous Clan Leader of Lukedonia. He was one of the six Noble Clan Leaders who declined to enter the Eternal Sleep with the previous Lord, and then betrayed the current Lord about 500 years before the start of the series. He was the 6th Elder of the Union. Appearance He had long, red, wavy hair that extends past his shoulders and the characteristic crimson eyes of a Noble. His left eye was injured by Frankenstein and is covered with an eye patch. As a Clan leader, he used to be dressed in black attires like the other clan leaders. As a union Elder, he wears a white robe over a pair of white trousers. Personality Urokai is very talkative, highly jealous, bitterly angry, spiteful, expresses negative emotions in a very strong and explosive manner. It is revealed that he betrayed Raizel out of feeling of inappreciation and jealousy. Urokai accused Raizel of displaying indifference toward those who followed him (including Urokai); yet he took Frankenstein, a puny mortal, under his wings over other nobles (like Lucifer was disatisfied with God because the God favored humans, over Angels). So Urokai agreed to eliminate his former master to 'correct' him of his 'wrong' path. However, when Raizel declared that he respected traitors' deeds because that was their will, even though it was an act of treachery, Raizel responded in his usual stoic, tepid manner, which enraged Urokai even more. It can be assumed that at this point, Urokai is also an attention-seeker. Background Urokai was the leader of Agvain Clan and one of the traitor nobles who betrayed the current Lord and Rai. His left eye was lost in a fight with Frankenstein in the earlier days of Frankenstein's arrival in Lukedonia. He was directly involved with the incident that triggered Rai to exhaust his life force and enter hibernation. At some point, Urokai later become a part of The Union as the 6th Elder after leaving Lukedonia. Plot Overview Declaration of War He makes his appearance during the fight between Frankenstein and 5th Elder. He wonders why the fight is still going on and sarcastically taunts the 8th for his injuries. After Urokai has a brief conversation with the elders and Frankenstein, he requests to fight Frankenstein to settle an old score but the 5th denies his request and he spends his time watching their battle. Eventually, Urokai begins to take a more offensive approach when Frankenstein begins to attack both him and Zarga while he was being possessed by the Dark Spear. Urokai eventually releases his soul weapon and clashes with Frankenstein for a little while until the 5th Elder tells him to fall back (much to his displeasure)and Urokai backs off and observes the battle between the 5th and Frankenstein once more while commenting on Frankenstein's power in his new form. Eventually, Urokai interrupts their fight by throwing his soul weapon at Frankenstein and the damage from the blow makes him revert back to his normal form as Urokai laughs maniacally for his successful hit on him while taunting him about how he simply used Frankenstein's own dirty tactics against him. After apologizing to the 5th Elder for ruining their fight, he is struck by Frankenstein's thrown Dark Spear which slashes him across the chest as he dodges it He becomes annoyed when Frankenstein taunts him saying he always knew Urokai would learn his methods one day and he.takes charge of the battle due to the 5th Elder loosing interest thanks to the interference and begins to clash with Frankenstein. Thanks to his injuries, he is overpowered by Urokai without much effort. During the battle, the 5th questions him if he is really enjoying beating someone that is barley able to fight and he replies that he is enjoying it with great delight as he continues to attack Frankenstein and even claim that he was the reason he left Lukedonia. Eventually, Seira steps in the battle and manages to protect Frankenstein from Urokai's attack and begin to engage in battle with him but he quickly overwhelms her and almost kills her but she is rescued by Rajak (which leaves Urokai very frustrated at the current clan leaders failing to fight alone in the current Lukedonia). He then attempts to finish them off with another energy attack however, it is blocked by Rai who just arrived at the battle. Abilities Physical Prowess He possesses enhanced speed and strength, he easily slashed Frankenstein who possesses high-level speed same as Kertia Clan Leader. His strength also immense. Spiritual Prowess As a former Noble Clan Leader and one of Elders, he possesses immense amounts of spiritual powers. His spiritual energy is red which resembles like Rai's Blood-based energy and its power matches with Frankenstein's dark matter. After he activated his soul weapon, he shoots projectiles from energy. Soul Weapon Dragus: Urokai's soul weapon is a glaive. Its characteristics are similar to Gejutel's Legasus. Urokai has shown remarkable efficiency with it when he showed up as an Elder. He used Dragus to deflect Frankenstein's attacks with relative ease. He has also been shown to fire long range energy attacks with his pole arm. *'Great dragon:' Combination technique with Zarga, Urokai generates dragon-shaped energy beam and Zarga generates snake-shaped energy beam and then they combine projectiles to create a great serpent which is colored pitch black and blood red. But this attack is also destroyed by Rai. Battles *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Urokai Agvain & Zarga Siriana *Frankenstein vs Urokai Agvain Category:The Elders Category:Traitor Nobles Category:Characters Category:Union Category:Nobles Category:Deceased Characters Category:Clan Leader Category:Male